


I don't want clean shaven

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [21]
Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff, Priestly is a perfect gentleman, a lot of it, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I twist the end because I hate that Priestly had to change for Tish... in this one she wants him in all his punk glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want clean shaven

Tish smiled at him as he shuffled awkwardly. 

"Depends." She said.

"On what?" 

"First, I wanna know your first name." She said, causing Jen, Piper and Trucker to chuckle.

"Come on, give me a break, I went to banana republic for Christ's sake!" Priestley said. She smiled hearing the man she fell in love with speaking.

"That's the second thing. You go home die your hair put on a kilt and ask me again." She said. He smiled and Trucker, Jen and Piper 'aww'ed.

 

Priestly came back one and a half hours later, his hair in a green Mohawk and wearing his 'orgasm donor' shirt. Tish smiled widely at him.

"And you didn't forget my other condition?" She asked. He blushed a bit and if that wasn't just the cutest thing ever.

"I, Boaz Priestley, would like to ask you out." He said. 

"Boaz?" Jen asked, Piper chuckled.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"Can I tell you something, Boaz?" She asked, leaning forward. He stepped closer as well. "It's something I've never told anyone before." 

"Yeah." He said. She grinned.

"Tish is short for Platisha." She said. He smiled.

"Platisha?" He asked.

"Platisha." She said, nodding. He huffed out a laugh and walked around the counter. 

"There's something I should mention… Platisha." He said and she turned around.

"And what's that, Boaz?" She asked, leaning onto the counter.

"You see with women… there's never been-" He started. She put a finger to his lips.

"Don't say it." She said and then took her finger away pressing her lips against his. He couldn't help but smile as she disappeared in the back room.

"that a yes?" He called after her.

"Yes, Boaz!" She called. He smiled again.

 

He was nervous in the evening when he was about to pick her up. He was wearing a black jeans with zippers all over the legs and a band t-shirt.

"You look normal." She remarked as she slid into the car in a knee long blue skirt, white top and a leather jacket.

"You look gorgeous." He said and then blushed. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said. He almost couldn't take his eyes off her but they had to get to the restaurant some time, right? 

He was a proper gentle-man, holding the door open, taking her jacket and pulling her chair back. By the end of the day she felt like a princess and she was most definitely not going to date a douchebag ever again. He had a hand on her back as they walked out and sure walked her to the door as they arrived at her flat. 

"I like the evening." She said, not yet wanting it to be over. He smiled.

"I liked it too." He said, shuffling from one foot to the other. She smiled and stepped a bit closer, putting her hands on his shoulders. The corners of his mouth twitched up and he bent down to press their lips together.

"Are you gonna be all gentleman and leave me with just a kiss goodnight?" She asks. He smiles, his hands moving to her waist.

"Maybe a little more." He said, bending down again and kissing her with just a little more passion. Her arms slipped around his neck, pulling him closer. 

"You want a coffee?" She asked, pushing even closer just to emphasize how much she didn't mean coffee. Priestley moved his hands to her hips and pushed he back just a little and pressed their foreheads together.

"I want to do this right." He said, opening his eyes, finding her looking back at him. She moved her hands to his face.

"just because it's fast, doesn't mean it's wrong." She said. He smiled. 

"I know." He answered quietly. "It's just, I've been pining over for a long time and to be honest I want to enjoy this." He let his hands glide up to her waist again. "I want to make all the little steps so if you're with me." She bit her lip and the grinned, rubbing a thumb over his smooth jaw.

"Let's make a deal. We're gonna make all the little steps but we're not gonna make them slow. And the moment your beard is back to full dorkiness I'm gonna take you inside." She grinned at her innuendo and he huffed out a laugh and pecked her lips.

"Am I allowed to shave if I chicken out?" He asked.

"Are you planning on chickening out?" She asked back.

"No." 

"Then you're allowed to shave." She said and then pulled back, putting a hand to the door handle.

"I had a wonderful evening." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, me too… would you want to go on a second date? Maybe grab a coffee?" He asked. She smiled.

"I'd like that very much… I gotta ask my boss if he lets me have a lunch break." She said.

"So it's a deal." He said and smiled as she stepped inside with a 'see you then'. He went to his car smiling stupidly the whole way home.

 

"What?" Piper asked as Tish entered the shop alone the next day. Tish shrugged and grabbed her apron. 

"You two didn't-?" Jen started. Tish shook her head.

"Come on, Tish, we need details! Two members of our little family just had a date and-" Piper said.

"Fine." Tish said, glancing up at the door. "We went out for dinner and he was…" She smiled at the memory. "he was a proper gentleman all with holding open door as insisting to pay the bill and walking me to the front door." She said and she didn't really want to continue because it felt really special and private to her but then again she'd taught Jen how to masturbate so… "And I suggested a coffee" She said wiggling her eyebrows "And he said that he didn't-" She's stopped by the bell on the door and there he is in full kilt blue Mohawk, slight stubble, piercings and 'you can read' shirt. 

"Hi." He grins and walks behind the counter, pressing a little kiss to Tish's cheek. She let her fingers drag over the back of his hand when he went to grab his own apron. 

Of course Tucker let them have their lunch break and so they walked over the beach, hands locked and Tish leaning into his side as they sipped from their coffees. They were talking about meaningless things but soon they started to talk about their pasts. How they came here to California and to the shop. How Priestley became the one he was and about his tattoos. Tish talked about why she usually didn't do feelings and going slow and soon they were back at the shop, standing in front of the door.

"How about a movie?" Priestley asked. Tish smiled.

"I'd like that." She answered. "When are you free?" He chuckled. He liked the little dating 'game' they did.

"Today actually." He answered.

"Sounds like a deal." She said and he bent down to kiss her, just the faintest hint of tongue ghosting over his lips. 

The guys at the sandwich shop were increasingly confused when Priestley and Tish continued to come in separate, though their hellos change from a shy kiss to a cheek over a chaste peck on the lips to a soft, long kiss with one of Priestley's hands on her cheek and her hands on his neck, sometimes even with tongue. 

It was two weeks after their first date that Priestley's beard was just like before, defined and properly grown. She looked at him curiously when he entered the shop. The Mohawk was red and green, his shirt saying in increasingly small letters 'If you can read this you're too close'. She loved his shirts. They were soft and comfortable to lean against. 

"Hey." He said and leant down to her. His hand resting at her waist, hers on his cheek softly stroking his beard. She maintained eye contact as the kiss ended, rubbing her thumb over his beard again. He smiled and pressed another kiss to her lips, his hand sliding lower briefly before he grabbed an apron.

 

"Hey, Trucker?" Priestley called. 

"What's up?" The old man asked back.

"Can we leave early?" He asked, tilting his head towards Tish. 

"'Course." He said and went back to his paper. Priestley took Tish's apron and hung it onto the hanger along with his own. He held the door open for her as they left. 

"So… your beard looks good." Tish said. He nodded. 

"I didn't shave." He said and then opened the door to his car." Tish smiled and slid into the passenger seat. 

 

As they entered the shop together the next day all of the regulars and staff smiled knowingly. 

"She can walk!" Jen and Piper exclaimed at the same time. 

"Only barely." Tish said, making Priestley blush. 

"Tucker, I'll let you know that your prom queen theory is in fact bullshit." He added, making Tish blush where she'd sat down on a stool. 

"Interesting." Tucker chuckled. 

"I just don't understand why you always looked so afraid when I said size does matter." Tish retaliated. Jen and Piper's jaws hitting the floor. 

"Just lowering the expectations." Priestley said, leaning over the counter to hand her an apron and press a kiss to her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your precious time. I hope you enjoyed it and I shall boldly ask for one more moment of your day, please leave kudos or even a comment. They are greatly appreciated and nothing will go unread.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
